In The End Everything Collides
by XxBuzzBuzz
Summary: Tyreese looses the one thing in the world that meant everything to him, and she wants nothing more then to fix this broken man. Yet with this new attention brought upon herself, Daryl isn't too keen to trust him. Maybe he is right.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**  
**'Fixing What Has Been Broken'**

Carol felt her stomach knot up as she watched Tyreese. It hadn't even been a week sense he lost her, his sister. When it had first happened he didn't really show any sign of grief. Tyreese had mostly kept to himself, just going along with all the daily chores as usual. He tried to play it off like nothing had happened, didn't even wince at the mention of her name. Which is how she knew he was completely broken.

The sight in front of her was just even more proof of that. This man who had been content and quite as a mouse for the past week was now on a full blown rampage. Destroying everything in his cell while crying in the process. Carol had wanted so bad to just reach in that corrupted cell and help him, but she knew better then that. She would have to wait it out.

He was throwing all of Sasha's things against the cell wall, breaking it all in the process. He ripped her clothes apart and even began to throw her mattress out of his cell. The cell that used to be theirs, him and his sisters. Carol stared at him as the mattress flew by her, his heavy breathing turning into sloppy sobs. He was done.

She waited for a few moments before finally speaking, letting him calm down in the process. 'We missed you at dinner.'

'Wasn't Hungry.' He grunted while holding back his sobs. Carol shook her head as he took a seat on the floor.

'Well, are you hungry?'

'No.'

'Have you ate today?'

'No.'

'…And you mean to tell me your not hungry?' Carol muttered, tapping onto the cell bars.

'Yeah.'

'Are all your answers going to be that short?' She paid close attention as his hands began to fumble, not out of a nervous stance however…only anger.

'Seems like it.' He growled through gritted teeth.

'See?' carol offered him a smile. 'That was better.'

He didn't bother to respond. He just sat there on that cold lonely floor, staring at the wall in front of him. She knew he wanted her to leave so he could be alone, but that was far from what he needed right now. He needed someone to be there for him, to show him that he isn't alone now that she's gone. He needed that reassurance.

'Do you need something?!' Tyreese snapped in her direction. Carol didn't bother to let if phase her as she took a step into his cell. Slowly inching forward with each comment between them.

'No.' Another step.

'Then why you here!' He growled, looking back towards the wall. Another step.

'Because you do.' Another step.

'There is nothing you can do that will give me what I want!' Another step.

'I know…I can't bring her back Tyreese, and I'm sorry for that.' Tyreese instantly tensed up. Another step.

'I…' Another step.

'It's okay to talk about it.' Carol whispered, finally reaching her destination as she stood beside him.

He choked back tears again and punched the mattress behind him. Again she said nothing but waited patiently for him to speak. If she said the wrong thing now, he would only keep what he was about to say.

'I just…' His head instantly dropped. 'I just wish it was me and not her. She had so much for her. She had survived for so long, she had much more life to live then me. It should have been me damn it!' He screamed between shaky breaths. Carol took this as her chance and slowly leaned down beside him.

'I know.' She whispered while placing her hand on his shoulder. 'Trust me…I know.'

* * *

_**For those that don't know,**_

_**I canceled my last story.**_

_**It was a bit all over the place.**_

_**I plan to keep this one more on track!**_

_**Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**_

_**And what you think this story will lead too (;**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**'Not Alone'**

It had been almost one week sense that night, that night she helped Tyreese. He was so broken and shattered that night. She had seen him in a completely different light then ever before. He was so miserable…so unattached from everyone. He was just like…Daryl. Lost and so afraid, looking for the hope in a world so cold. Looking for something, and finding nothing. An endless search.

She glanced around the people she grew to love. All of them going on with the world surrounding them. Most of them doing daily chores, while others kept watch. Tyreese however, was exactly where he had been for the past week. Right beside her, constantly helping her with Judith, cooking, just…anything really.

Carol felt a smile creep on her lips. She was happy to know that at least one person was able to gear him back into this group, even happier to know it was her. She hadn't given up on Daryl when he packed up his things on the farm…so why should Tyreese be any different?

The smile she wore was quickly replaced with a frown at the thought of Daryl. He had been so weird and uneasy with her lately. At first she thought maybe it had something to do with Merle…but that was months ago. It wasn't up until recently had he become distant.

He no longer came to check on her at night like he once did. He no longer offered to help her with small chores like he had. She was lucky if she even gotten a glance form him. Most of those glances, only coming off as a glare though.

'Is this the last one?' Tyreese asked while picking up a basket of washed clothes.

'Hm?' She questioned, obviously snapping out of her thoughts. Carol grazed her eyes to the wet clothes contained in the plastic container. He had certainly washed those clothes faster then she thought. Either that, or she had been out of it longer then she thought. 'Yeah that's the last load sorry.' She smiled.

'You've been lost in thought a lot lately.' Tyreese commented while walking towards the door. He kept at a slow pace, obviously wanting her to follow behind.

'Well not really thoughts.' She offered, slowly standing from the tub of water. 'Just…memories.' Tyreese stopped to face her and smiled.

'Memories about what?' He chuckled. It was nice to see him more up beat and smiling again.

'About previous times.' She said, hoping he would notice the hint in her voice. She didn't really want to talk to him about Daryl.

'Well of course, that's why there called memories.' He shifted in his spot for a second to get a better grip on the basket. 'I meant…like specifics.'

Of course he didn't get her hint, that would be too easy. Not to mention how untypical it would be for a guy. Well…that wasn't true, Daryl always knew what she hinted at. She smiled. Well maybe not everything.

'Why are you so keen on knowing?' She laughed, moving to walk ahead of him.

'Just want to know what has you smiling so big.' Carol felt a knot grow in her stomach. She was smiling…wasn't she.

'Just about how life was before this. You know?' Liar, she cured under her breath. 'Just about old friends and such.'

'Your telling me!' He laughed. 'Those were the good times!' Carol watched as a gleam of joy entered his eyes. He had been so stuck on his sisters death, she was pretty sure he forgot to think about the good things in his life. 'I remember back in high school me and one of my friends…man we were so bad.'

'Really?' Carol snickered. 'I never took you as the bad type in high school.' She saw Tyreese grin at the obvious sarcasm running through her voice.

'Yeah…Really!' His pace picked up quickly to walk right beside Carol. 'This one time, we were having this prank war. So he thought it would be funny to smear glue in my seat. Little did he know I switched our desks before class started.' Tyreese let out a loud laugh at the memory, obviously having a hard time to continue. 'We had to walk to the principals office together. Me with my backpack, and him with a chair glued to his butt.' It was Carol's turn to giggle at the thought. 'It was great.'

'I bet it was.' She smiled, slowly pushing the door open to the courtyard.

'How about you?'

'What about me?' Tyreese placed the basket of clothes to the floor and smiled, slowly handing her the pins.

'What were you like in high school?'

Carol tensed at his question. She had met Ed in high school. Pretty much sums up how that experience was for her. 'I was a quite student.'

'Aw come on, you mean to tell me no wild parties?' If you call getting bashed in the face by your boyfriend wild parties, then yeah. Plenty of them.

'Nah, I was a good girl.' She whispered, trying to rear the conversation to an end. Before Tyreese could say another word, she held her arm out to him. 'Can you slowly pass me some clothes while I hang them up?'

'Yeah. Sure.' He offered her a few shirts, and they continued to work in silence.

That was one thing she missed about Daryl. He didn't talk too much, he would just help her with the little things as quick as possible. Sure she liked Tyreese's company, but the silence was nice. Not this one however…the one she shared with Daryl. It was so much more comfortable with him, so much more…at home.

Carol nearly fell from her footing as the jail doors burst open. Daryl stood there with a heavy glare, his crossbow resting on the crock of his neck. She wanted to smile at seeing him, but the stance he was giving off was nothing to smile at. He looked pissed.

'Ya stupid!' He spat at Carol. She didn't bother to respond and just gave him a puzzled look.

'Hey-' Tyreese spoke up, but quickly stopped when Daryl shot a glare in his direction.

'I'm not talkin to ya!' Daryl snapped.

'Daryl…' Carol started but only failed in attempt as his glare retuned to gaze at her.

'Ya need to tell people when you come out here! Glenn and Maggie can't see ya from where they are! An Rick and I can't see ya either!' Carol fought back the smile creeping inside of her. He was watching her, and he was worried.

'I have Tyreese Daryl, Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm sure of it.' His stature quickly tensed at the mention of that ass holes name.

'Yeah?' He snarled while shooting Tyreese another look from the side. 'Well we don't know him well enough! Next time ya tell someone.' And with that, he was gone…just that quick.

'What's his deal?' Tyreese growled a little frustrated.

'Nothing.' She smiled. 'That's just…Daryl being Daryl.'

'Hm.' He grunted, turning to work on the clothes once more. 'Well maybe Daryl needs to be taught a lesson about who to be.' He whispered under his breath, knowing Carol couldn't hear him.

Except, she heard him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**'Shadows On My Wall'**

Carol stared at the dinner in front of her. She felt a small pain rise up inside of her as she noticed an absence of one person, Daryl. He better not have been trying to distant away from the group again, not after how far he had come. More then that, he was family now…he had made his place. These were his people now.

'Staring at the food won't make it enter you any quicker.' Tyreese commented, taking a seat next to her. She tried to offer a smile, but failed in the attempt.

'Well…I'm not really that hungry is all.' She quickly caught the judgmental look Tyreese shot her.

'Your just tiny, you should eat.'

'Maybe…is there any more food left?' She questioned, slowly stirring the spoon into the soup.

'Maybe after you finish your firsts, then you should think about seconds.' Tyreese chuckled, bumping her shoulder in the process. His laughter brought an immediate smile to her face. At least he was getting better.

'That's not what I meant and you know it.' She laughed. 'I just wanted to make sure everyone got there fair share is all.'

'Well if that's all your worried about, then yeah. Everyone got food that I know of.' The look on her face obviously wasn't exactly satisfaction at that answer. 'To answer your previous question though, no.'

'Really?' The spoon she held moved endlessly through there conversation.

'Yeah. Karen said she managed to make JUST enough.' Carol eyed him closely, watching as he pulled the bowl up to his lips.

'You know the slower you eat things, the more quickly it fills you up.'

'Is that right?' He slurred into his soup, quickly gobbling it down.

'Yeah…Also keeps you full longer.' Carol continued.

'Well, when I'm hungry I just kind of like to gobble it straight down. It taste best that way!' The stupid grin on his face couldn't help but make her laugh.

'You barley have time to savor the taste.'

'…Trust me, I know when the taste of something is worth savoring.' His eyes were no longer glued to her eyes. She was almost taken back, thinking his eyes were in the direction of her chest. His eyes however, were too far up to be looking at her chest…he was looking at her lips. Her cold…soft…lips.

'…Really?' The words came out in a mutter as a small blush crept onto her face. She wanted to scold herself for blushing at something he had said. She didn't like Tyreese like that. She was flattered he was thinking of her in that way, but there were plenty of young women on site. Why her?

'Yes…' He scooted closer. 'Really.' He was merely a few inches from her face, his hot breath almost touching hers. She tried to study his eyes, looking for any sign of confusion. She needed to know Tyreese was only doing this because he needed the comfort, but still she saw nothing. He didn't show any glimmer of sadness, distress, or Confusion. Instead…all his eyes wrote across them was happiness. He was happy.

Carol soon found herself moving away from him, nearly scooting off the table in the process. 'Well I think I better finish up my soup…' Her hand gently cupped the bowl in front of her, lifting it from its previous placement. 'So I can start on the dishes soon you know?' Carol wanted to immediately take back her actions as his eyes fell, no longer holding that happiness they had just held.

'Well…' He watched her stand, holding the bowl close to her small frame. 'Just come get me, and I'll help you with the dishes.'

'Of course.' She replied, offering him a smile. 'Of course I will.' She couldn't tell if she had repeated it to reassure him, or to reassure herself. Either way, she ended it with that and left the eating area.

She continued down the small hallway, the soup still in hand. Carol didn't mean to upset Tyreese…but she didn't feel for him in that manner. She would rather let him know now, then fake it and let him discover later. Nothing hurt worse then being with someone who pretended they loved you…someone like Ed.

Her head instantly shook at his name. No time for thinking of things like that. Not after how far she had come, it wasn't worth it and did nothing but bring her down. Ed wasn't in this world anymore, which was a cruel reality in the mess of it. Ed had left this world before it could hurt him, but Carol was stuck here. Watching people she loved die one by one. Andrea, Lori, Merle, …Sophia.

'Damn it.' She choked back the tears daring to make there escape. Did she just not say she shouldn't think like this? It wouldn't do her any good…it never did. Why should her Daughter have to be such a painful memory? Why should she have to block that memory out? That was her daughter damn it!

'Whatya doin'?' The gruff voice instantly caught her off guard, she hadn't even noticed she reached her destination. Carol's head slowly looked up at Daryl from the entrance to his cell.

'Did you eat?'

'No.' His eyes gazed down to the soup in her hands. 'Did you?'

'Yes.' She lied, her fingers slowly playing along the side of the bowl. 'Why didn't you come at dinner.'

'Wasn't hungry.'

'Really?'

'Yeah…Really.' His face quickly locked up into a glare. Carol gently bit on her bottom lip, trying to play this out better in her head. With Daryl becoming distant again, she couldn't just walk into his cell and have a conversation with him. No, he blocked her from that privilege.

'Well just incase you were hungry…' She placed the soup onto the side in his cell. 'I brought you a bowl.' She slowly fumbled in her place, his glare slowly burning into her. 'It might be cold now though…But I thought you wouldn't mind.'

'I'm pretty sure ya think I don't mind a lot'a things.' His commented slipped.

'…I-' Carol didn't know what to do. She was just a deer stuck in the headlights. '…I just thought you would be hungry.'

'Well ya thought wrong.' He grumbled, wiping down his crossbow.

'It seems so…' She turned away from his cell, knowing her wouldn't bother to utter another word. The pain tensed in her chest as she moved towards the door leading out to the courtyard. Daryl was being so cold…it was like they had met for the first time all over again. She was back to stage one, stage one on this endless latter.

'It late…' His voiced growled. 'Ya shouldn't go out there alone.'

'I'm not.' Her hand rested on the handle, there voices echoing through out the empty cell block. 'I'm going to keep Tyreese company for the rest of his watch. Then he's going to help me with the dishes.' She didn't even need him to be in her line of sight, she felt those blue eyes burning holes into the back of her head. 'I won't be alone.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
**'It Speaks Louder Then Thunder'**

'There ain't nothing out here Rick.' The cop just stood in the same place he had been for the past 5 minutes. Stirring in his own thoughts. Hopefully he wasn't about to flip his crazy switch off again. 'Rick…?' Daryl moved towards him slowly. 'You said there was a herd of Walkers.'

'Yeah…' The sheriff nodded his head agreement. 'I did say that.'

'Ok…So where are th-'

'I lied.' Daryl's jaw locked. What does he mean he lied? Why would he bring him out here in the middle of the woods for no reason?

'So…' He gripped onto his crossbow a little tighter, remembering the events between Shane and Rick. 'Why we out here?'

'We need to talk.' Finally Rick turned to face him, but stumbled back at the sight of him. Daryl held onto his crossbow tightly, Rick obviously in his sight of aim. 'What the hell are you doing?' It was Rick's turn to worry about the situation now.

'What ya mean what am I doin? Ya brought me out to the woods to 'Talk' …' Rick quickly caught the sarcasm enclosed around his last word.

'Daryl damn it…' The sheriff shook his head violently. 'Put the crossbow down…I'm not Shane!' He snapped, making the redneck question his judgment.

'M'sorry.' Daryl mumbled, slowly letting the crossbow drop to his side. 'Why couldn't we just talk in the prison?'

'There's too many people. Too many listening ears for that. I needed to talk to you, and just you.' The eager clung to Rick's voice, not making the stirring feeling in Daryl stomach ease any less.

'So…talk.'

'Tyreese.' Daryl's head snapped at the mention of his name. He had been so caught up with his grudge towards Carol, he hadn't bothered to check on her. He spent most of his time avoiding her in all honesty. He couldn't even recall the last time he had seen her.

'W-…Did he do something to someone?' His stomach began to twist even more. This was too much.

'Yes…' He wanted to throw up at Rick's answer. He did something to Carol, he just had to have. Why else would Rick grab HIM out of all people. 'Well…kind of.'

'What do you mean kind of?!' Daryl snapped. This situation was making him too uneasy, Rick just needed to get to that damn point!

'Well Beth said-'

'Beth?' He needed to repeat it. He needed to make sure those were Rick's words.

'Yes…Beth.' The sheriff looked him over hesitantly. 'She said she was in the kitchen cooking dinner a few days back. Tyreese had come in to get some dishes, she said she thought he was helping Carol set the table.' Daryl's jaw clenched at her name being used in the same sentence as that retards. 'But…She said after she had a conversation with him for a bit, he got quite. Before she knew it, he was right up behind her. She said he was pushing her body into the counter with how close he was being.'

'Did he-'

'No.' Another wave of relief washed over Daryl. 'She said he then grabbed some napkins off the table and left. Didn't say anything else.'

'And…?'

'And what I'm saying is he invaded her personal space Daryl.' Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes, nothing worse then Merle would have done. '…He's being doing it to more then just Beth. He's done similar things to Maggie, Karen, Some of the other from Woodbury-' Rick stopped in his words for a moment and studied Daryl, trying to note if his next word would be worth it. With the obvious uninterested look, Rick knew he had to. '…Carol.'

Daryl's knuckles became white as he clenched the crossbow at his side. 'So what? You want me to set him straight?'

'No.' Rick shook his head. 'I want you to keep an eye on him. I will do the same thing too. So is Glenn. I just feel more comfortable knowing there will be three of us.'

'Why not just fuckin beat his ass in!' Daryl growled through gritted teeth.

'Because, he hasn't really HURT anyone yet.' Daryl let out another growl, throwing his hands into the air.

'So were just gonna wait until he does, and THEN do something?'

'That's not what I'm saying.' Rick corrected him.

'Well sure as hell sounds like it!'

'Daryl! Were bigger now that we have some of Woodbury's people. We can't just go and beat up one of there own. How will that let them know they can trust us.' Daryl opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He had a point…rather he would admit it out loud or not. 'We NEED to watch him. If he does something that doesn't set right with you then you can do something.'

'Okay M' -'

'And just MERELY touching Carol doesn't mean you can punch him in the face.' A small blush fought to make its way onto Daryl's face. Rick wasn't a naive man and he knew it. Everyone from the original group knew everyone weakness, his just so happened to be Carol.

'…Fine.' Daryl's voice barley came out as a whisper.

'Fine..'

Walkers weren't the only thing to watch out for now**_._**

* * *

_**Hope you guys are enjoying the story.**_

_**I'm trying to improve the way I write, but hopefully you guys don't mind too much.**_

_**Thanks to you guys who have been reviewing it.**_

_**The reviews really make my day (:**_

_**And thanks to all the followers as well!**_

_**I'll try not to disappoint. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**'Stuck Like Glue'**

Daryl worked quickly as he threw the belongings into his cell. He knew she would be done eating supper soon and start making her way to bed. He had to get this done before she could though. Before she could get the chance to protest and stop him halfway threw. No, this had to be finished and done now.

The words him and Rick had discussed earlier in the week made him uneasy. He did as Rick said, he watched him. He kept a damn good eye on Tyreese as often as he could. Good thing he did to! Always hanging around Carol, taking her out of eyes view, getting her alone, and all the late night trips into Carol's cell at night. Hmph. Well no more of that, not while Daryl Dixon was alive and breathing.

'What are you doing?' Glenn questioned while only getting in Daryl's path of choice.

'Nothin to concern you. Just movin some stuff is all.' His voice came out in a grunt, pushing his way past Glenn and back towards the other cell. Her cell.

'I see that.' Glenn followed close behind, watching the Red neck gather the sheets flowing over her bed. 'Carol's stuff though.'

'Like I said.' Another push past him. 'Nothin to your concern.'

Glenn just stood at the entry way to Carol's cell and looked around. More then half of her stuff was already gone. Just small simple things like soap and some clothes were left. Daryl sure did a good job of cleaning this place out, especially for the time that he had done it in.

Slowly scratching the back of his neck, Glenn let out a long sigh and began to gather some of her clothes off of the floor. He blushed seeing what clothing items were left and why Daryl had obviously left them for last. Daryl was putting off having to pick them up and invade that section. Carol's underwear and bra's.

'Whatya doin?' Glenn panicked in his footing and dropped a few of the delicates. He didn't bother to bend down and pick them back up but just instead met Daryl's gaze. His stance was a little more serious and angry. Daryl looked pissed, and to Glenn's guess…it had to be what he was touching.

'Just figured I would help you sense your obviously in a hurry.'

'Don't need help.' Daryl grunted, snatching the items from Glenn. 'Ya shouldn't be touching her stuff anyway.'

'And you have the right to?' Daryl shot Glenn a look that could kill, yet all Glenn could manage to do was laugh. 'Fine. Fine…I'll just get the soap.'

Eyeing Glenn or a few more moments, Daryl shrugged it off and headed back up to his cell. He placed her clothes in the box he had retrieved from her cell earlier. His cell seemed much more crowded now that everything about her was invading his privacy. Her smell was swimming around all of his belongs, mixing with his smell in the process. This was no longer his cell. This was there cell. It was Daryl's cell, but also Carol's cell. It was theirs.

'This is the last of it.' Glenn interrupted, setting down the last of her things on the bed. Daryl gave him a small nod and continued to find a place for all of her stuff. She shouldn't have to deal with moving to a new cell and cleaning it, that wouldn't be fair. Plus if he just threw her stuff everywhere he was positive he was going to get more then just a yelling at. 'Why?'

'What?' Glenn's nervous stature made Daryl a little on edge. This boy obviously was going to tread onto a topic he didn't need to be on. The whole damn group liked to do that nowadays it seemed.

'Why are you moving her stuff into your cell. I'm assuming she doesn't know.'

'What makes ya say that?' Daryl scoffed.

'Because you were trying to make sure you got this done before she came back.'

This kid doesn't know anything.

'I also know the first place she is going to storm to is here.'

'Maybe I did, and maybe she will!' Daryl snapped. 'But like I said. It ain't none of your concern.'

'I know that.' Glenn let out an uneasy laugh while throwing his hands up in defense.

'Good. Then Imma assume you ain't stupid.'

'Oh. Trust me I'm not.' He smirked. 'But Tyreese is huh?' Daryl's head instantly snapped back to meet Glenn's gaze.

This son of a bitch.

'Look This-' Daryl quickly got cut off by a gasp coming from one of the lower cells.

'Well, looks like I have to go. I'll leave this to you.' Glenn shot him a quick wink and left, his laughter slowly trailing behind him.

Quick note, remember to kick Glenn's ass later.

Daryl felt the lump in his throat only grow as the footsteps hastily made there way up the stairs. She was coming, and she was pissed. He half wished he could just undo all of this and return her stuff. Wishing he wouldn't have to deal with Carol in this state of anger. Not much scared him, hell barley anything even made him flinch. This women however…scared the living shit out of him.

The way her voice wouldn't even get to a yelling stance, but just stay low and serious. What women did that? What women kept a calm stature while she was steaming? That was his definition of scary. You could never tell with Carol what she was thinking at those times. What was running through her mind. What she wanted to do to him.

Probably imagined beating his head in like a walker.

A shadow falling to cover his own brought him out of that thought. She was right there now. Her arms tightly crossed around her small frame, and a stern expression embedded into her face. He didn't bother to speak, but instead just waited for it. Waited for her anger to unleash.

But it never came.

Instead the look that fell over her face had taken him back. She had nothing but a look of relief. Her stature fell to be more relaxed, and instead of saying anything she invaded the cell. Didn't utter a word to him as she walked passed and took a seat on the bed. His gaze didn't stop following her once.

This isn't right.

'Wait…' Daryl said finally breaking the silence. Suddenly a look of panic found its way to her face. Was she scared? She was scared he was going to make her leave? Scared…was she scared of him? Of Tyreese?

Whatever it was, that didn't matter now. She was with him. She was safe.

'You get the top bunk.' He explained, going back to the task of organizing her stuff.

Without any warning, she stepped up to him and placed a small kiss to his cheek. 'Thank you.' Carol smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**'What's Yours Is Mine'**

He didn't expect to catch him in the act, in fact that wasn't even what he was aiming for. No. He was just doing as Rick had told him, taking his turn for watch duty. So he left his cell, took his crossbow, and headed out. Yet there he was. Tyreese was right there in front of him, studying Carol's now empty cell. A look of anger fully clear on the black mans face.

What right did this man have to be angry because she moved cell's? Something wasn't right, it couldn't be. If this man truly was as innocent as everyone else had made him out to be, then he would be confused. Wondering what he did wrong to make Carol move. Wondering where she was out of pure curiosity. Yet no, he was pissed at Carol. Mad that she had packed up and moved out. That's how he knew something was up.

That was something a man like Ed would have displayed.

And Ed wasn't a man of innocence.

'Lookin fer something?' Daryl finally said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Tyreese jerked his head up to meet Daryl's gaze, the anger still on his face. Daryl watched as the man turned to leave, but he wasn't going to have that. No. This man needed to be set straight despite what Rick had said. 'Hey!'

'No.' Tyreese stopped, his shoulders built up in a tense manor. 'No I'm not looking for something. Just someone…'

'Carol?' Daryl grunted.

'Yeah actually. I'm assuming that she's with you.' Tyreese's words came out slowly through his gritted teeth. Daryl couldn't help but laugh in amusement.

'Yeah she is. An she seemed more then happy to get away from yer sorry lonely ass.' Daryl knew Tyreese was stupid, but didn't expect him to be stupid enough to step to him. His face now only a few mere inches from his own.

'Happy to get away from me?' Daryl watch Tyreese's movements intently. From the twitch in his balled up fists to the sweat dropping off his forehead, slowly making its way down his clenched up jaws. 'She seemed more then happy to spend almost every waking moment with me while you weren't there.'

'Exactly.' Daryl spat. 'While I wasn't there. That's when she needed you.'

'And that's okay in your eyes Dixon?'

Daryl wasn't Dixon. Dixon was his father. Daryl wasn't his father.

'So you can leave her life when it fits you? When you no longer need her for support? Yet when a man comes up and dares to take what you once claimed as yours, your suddenly interested again? And that's okay with you?'

'It Ain't like that.'

'That's what it sure looks like.' Tyreese snickered. 'Everyone here brings you up to be such a good man. Daryl has protected us all. Daryl is strong. He's an important part to this group…bullshit! You know what I see. I see a man who's afraid of his own shadow. A man who acts like he has the biggest balls in the world, yet doesn't have the set he claims to have when it comes to a women he loves.'

Taking a step back from him, Tyreese began to shake his head and laugh.

'And you're a real piece of work because of that you know? That women thinks so much of you. She loves you. I know she loves you, and you know how? Because when I'm with her she is always talking about you. Defending you. Talking about how you're a good man despite what I say.'

'….' Daryl swallowed the lump that had made a place in his throat. He didn't know if he wanted to run or yell. 'Ya? Well if yer such a good man then why did she looked relived when she moved into my cell. What did you do to her!'

'…I didn't do anything.' Tyreese sighed. 'Sure I like her. She knows I like her, I've made that clear.' Anger slowly began to creep up Daryl's back. 'But she had also made it clear that she isn't interested. Well…in me at least.'

'Yer just talkin! Yer not answering me! What did you do to her!' He snapped.

'More like what did you do to her?!' Tyreese's voice escalated.

Daryl slowly took a step back from Tyreese and studied him. Sure him and Carol had an argument a few weeks back but that was nothing she would hold against him right? He had said plenty worse to her then he had that night in the cells. At the camp…with Sophia. He had done so much worse.

He had protected her. Saved her from the tombs. Let her in after what happened with Merle. He couldn't recall a damn thing he had done to her. How was that look on her face last night caused by him? He didn't do anything…

'You ever think she looked relived because you finally let her back in? Because you finally stopped begin a total jack ass. Because you finally stopped ignoring her.'

Daryl didn't say anything or move from his spot. He couldn't bring himself to, he felt frozen in place.

'That's why it pisses me off that she is in your room right now. Because when it comes to you she's like a lost puppy and you're the one who found her. It doesn't matter how many times you tell it to get, when you finally say its okay to follow its right back at your side. Like everything that you had just done to it didn't matter. Unconditional love. That's what its like to watch you two.'

'It…It ain't like-'

'No.' Tyreese interrupted, turning his back to him. 'It is like that. And let me tell you something Dixon.'

He's not Dixon damn it. He's not Dixon! He's not…

'That's a real good lady right there. Real loyal and smart. Just because she isn't interested doesn't mean I still can't try.' He moved towards his cell and sighed. 'Because trust me, some of the best dogs get abandoned a few times before they find someone who truly loves them. I'm just waiting till you finally abandon her…and do her a huge favor.'

'Just let her go already Daryl.'


End file.
